Ryan Letowski
Quick Facts ✯''' NAME:' Ryan Edward Letowski ✯' BORN:' January 18, 1992 ✯' HEIGHT:' 5'10 ✯' HAIR:' Brown, dyed black ✯' EYES:' Light blue ✯' PIERCINGS:' None ✯' TATTOOS:' Echelon symbols on left inner arm ✯' HOMETOWN:' Louisville, KY ✯' ZODIAC:' Capricorn ✯' ABILITY:' Dream Premonitions/Death Omens History Ryan is the third oldest of his nine siblings. His mother found it easier to pop out kids and live off welfare checks than to actually keep a job. He grew up in the boonies of Louisville, Kentucky, in a less than reputable trailer park. He was a quiet kid who didn’t have many friends, though he got along well with most of his siblings, especially his brother Lee. Although electronics were a scarce commodity, he found he had a knack for fixing the broken pieces that could be salvaged from the junk heap next to the trailer park. He seemed to have a natural knack for dealing with computers, and made money fixing the neighbor’s desktops. The complete lack of rules, boundaries, and any sort of structure in his life led to a rebellious streak during his teenage years. He began to experiment with drugs at fifteen, mainly marijuana and acid. Although his brother tended to act out in more apparent ways, Ryan was content with the comfort and escape drugs brought him. It was around this time that he began to have disturbing, sometimes vivid dreams. This wasn’t completely out of the norm, but when the visions he began to see in his sleep started to play out in real life, he realized there was more to these dreams that he first thought. He was aware of some world events before they actually occurred, but his premonitions focused mainly on things happening close to home. He began to develop bouts of insomnia, not wanting to “see the future” if he could prevent it. This continues to this day, and there are periods were he won’t legitimately sleep for days on end. To help cope with the unnerving ability to accurately see the future, Ryan turned to heavier drugs. By the time he was seventeen, he had developed a pretty severe addiction to cocaine. This in turn led him to join Lee in his delinquent acts of vandalism to help alleviate the jitters he got from the drug. Eventually, his luck ran out, and his mother laid down an ultimatum; get his act together or get out of her house. Luckily for him, a recruiter for QCI came calling, claiming to be a staff member of an institute for troubled teens. Although Ryan had turned eighteen at this point, he agreed to join Lee in enrolling at the school. Personality Ryan can be pretty indifferent to most things, which comes off as him being a bit of a jerk. One of his favorite sayings is, “I don’t care.” And really, he doesn’t. Little things don’t get much attention from him. What movie to see, where to go to eat, which board game to play, these things don’t matter much to him. This isn’t to say he doesn’t car about ''anything of course, it just takes a lot for him to open up and give a completely honest opinion. He’s not anti-social, but most people will need to come up to him and say “hi” first. He’s sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor, and is quick to make self-deprecating jokes. He’s likely to back down when faced with any sort of adversary. preferring to verbally spar rather than throw down. His insomnia offers some interesting personality quirks. After a few days of not sleeping, he can become moody or hyper, depending on just how long he's been up and moving. The longer he goes, the better the chance he'll "plateau" and be stuck in a constant state of alertness. Of course, he crashes eventually, and when he does, he goes down hard. This is when the drugs use comes into play, helping him to cope with the ups and downs. He has a penchant to buy things he really doesn't need with the meager amount of money he has. It's a cut-and-dry Capricorn tendency, and he has it in spades. Any money he can scrap together goes to drugs primarily, but when he can swing it he'll buy the newest techno gadget or add to his hipster-tastic wardrobe. Ability ♫ Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums ''♫ Premonitions. Ryan has visions appear to him via his dreams, usually glimpses of the future. They tend to be foggy or unclear when dealing with the future of the world at large and clearer when it concerns himself or people he knows or is in close proximity to him. However, he doesn’t get a lot of time to warn anyone or stop what’s going to happen. He gets the visions the day, or sometimes hours, before the event occur. He has no control over these visions, and quite frankly doesn’t like having them. This has led him to use drugs to deal with the stress and bouts of insomnia that creep up from time to time. Relationships ♫ ''These are my friends, this is who they have been for always ''♫ Playlist *'Gary Jules | Mad World''' Went to school and I was very nervous / No one knew me, no one knew me / Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson? / Look right through me, lookright through me / I find it kinda funny / I find it kinda sad / The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had / Ifind it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take / When people run in circles it's a very very / Mad world *'Nine Inch Nails | Every Day Is Exactly The Same' I believe I can see the future / Because I repeat the same routine / I think I used to have a purpose / Then again that might have been a dream / Sometimes I think I'm happy here / Sometimes, yeah, I still pretend / I can't remember how this got started / Oh, but I can tell you exactly how it will end *'Our Lady Peace | Superman's Dead' Do you worried you're not liked? / How long til you break? / You're happy cause you smile / But how much can you fake? / And ordinary boy / And ordinary name / But ordinary's just not good enough today *'Ben Folds | Best Imitation Of Myself' I feel like a quote out of context / Witholding the rest so I can be for you what you want to see / I got the gesture and sound got the timing down / It's uncanny, yeah, you think it was me / Do you think I should take a class to lose my southern accent / Did I make me up, or make the face till it stuck / I do the best imitation of myself / Maybe I'm thinking myself in a hole / Wondering, who I am when I ought to know / Straighten up now time to go / Fool somebody else, fool somebody else / Last night I was east with them and west within / Trying to be for you what you wanna see Photo Gallery uniform1.png|Ryan's take on the school uniform. tattoo.png|Ryan's tattoo. BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkdOU3VGXzFsM3hHRUY5MUlnYndvYmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Ryan's dance outfit. BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFlVxamtDeWxxM3hHTG5rZzlnYndvYmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Ryan's casual/weekend get up. BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmRFUUFuMTFrM3hHUFRMby1rOVlYUkEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Another casual outfit. hires12.png|PB: Jared Leto hires3.png|PB: Jared Leto BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkdHMlJXVnRzM3hHMHhNc0VnYndvYmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Ryan's on stage attire. Category:Characters